


If Kisses Were Wishes

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Young Avengers fic exchange. The prompt was "Fake relationship trope: Billy drags Tommy to a party (idk if Tommy is actually studying or no, up to you) at his uni and he sees Kate coming (they're exs but she's handled it better) and decides the best course of action is to grab and makeout with the nearest halfway decent person he finds (it's Noh-Varr). She definitely catches on and he's determined not to let her be right but actually ends up quite liking Noh for real. Alterations are fine as long as the trope and pairing are there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Kisses Were Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for bad language and an interrupted sex scene at the end. Written for the Young Avengers fic exchange on tumblr. I'm not a Taylor Swift fan, title is completely unrelated to the song.

"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No! Absolutely not."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
Tommy sighed as he turned away from his computer, chair swivelling to face his twins hopeful expression.  
  
"Why the hell do you want to go so bad? You normally hate parties" he said, peering suspiciously at Billy.  
  
"Do I really need a reason to want to go to my best friends Christmas party?" he said, but his expression gave him away.  
  
"Yes. I had to physically kidnap you last year to get you to attend. You don't _do_ parties. So. What's his name?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Billy said, way too quickly to be anything other than guilty. Plus the look on his face told Tommy he'd hit the jackpot. He didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrow until Billy cracked.  
  
"Fine. His name is Teddy and he's really hot and he said he hoped to see me at the party. Now will you come with me?" Billy whined.  
  
Tommy really didn't want to go. It was just his bad luck that Billy's best friend happened to be Tommy's ex-girlfriend. His ex that he wasn't truly over, if he was being honest with himself. Plus she was likely to be there with her new boyfriend. Ugh.  
  
However, Billy had been single _forever_ , ever since his month long relationship with Jimmy Stidham had ended back in sophomore year. Considering that they were in the first year of college now it truly was a sad state of affairs. Tommy refuses to let his baby brother graduate college as a virgin. Besides, Billy had always been happy to be Tommy's wingman with only mild complaining. And by the stupidly hopeful look on Billy's face this Teddy guy might actually turn out to be something.  
  
"Alright I'll go. But you owe me one!" Tommy grumbled but couldn't help but internally smile at the grin that blossomed over Billy's face.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Two hours later and Tommy isn't regretting his decision just yet. They'd been there a grand total of twenty minutes before Tommy had spotted a golden god across the room and had immediately known that it was Teddy. He was basically the living embodiment of Billy's ideal man.  
  
Teddy had made his way over to the two of them and after introductions Tommy had just stood there like a spare wheel while the two made eyes at each other. Clearly Teddy was just as smitten as Billy.  
  
Well if Tommy was at this party against his will he was going to make the most of it and get some dancing in before the inevitable bumping into his ex and the awkward conversation that would follow. "Well as much fun as it is to watch you two eye fucking each other I'm going to dance. Remember to use protection!"  
  
Ignoring Billy's horrified yell and the sound of Teddy choking on his drink, Tommy wandered in the direction of the dance floor. Putting his own drink down on a table he stepped into the pile of bodies and closed his eyes as the music flowed through him.

The music is good and Tommy hasn’t been dancing in a long time so he throws himself into it with feeling. A couple of girls dance near to him at one point and he smiles at them, but they move away. Mentally shrugging to himself he turned away only to bump into a complete stranger and ended up with said strangers drink all over himself.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry”, the guy said before Tommy could apologise. “I wasn’t watching where I was going and I got my drink all over you.”

“That’s alright”, Tommy replied. “I’m pretty sure it was mostly my fault.”

Someone danced into Tommy then, making him lurch forward into the strangers arms. Tommy was caught between being thankful that this guys reflexes stopped him from hitting the floor, and embarrassed by the fact.

“Wow. Graceful. Maybe you’re right, maybe it was your fault that my drink is currently all over your top”, he said and Tommy glared at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Alright Mr Comedian. I’ll buy you a drink to make up for it. Come on”, he said and without bothering to check if he was being followed he made his way over to the bar.

He manages to order them both drinks without further humiliating himself and he wordlessly passes his new friend his drink as they pull up some stools to sit on. This guy has white hair like Tommy does, which is pretty rare for people of their age group. Tommy can’t tell how old the guy is, but he looks to be about the same age as Tommy. Maybe a couple of years older. He’s taller than Tommy at any rate, by a few inches. He’s also bigger built. Tommy has what his mom likes to call a “wiry build”. He was more built for speed than strength. The guy turns to see Tommy staring at him and his blue eyes crinkle in mirth.

“Noh-Varr.”

“No what?” Tommy asked, confused.

“Noh-Varr” the guy repeats. “It’s my name.”

“What the hell kind of name is that?”

“My kind of name. I’m not really from around here and my parenting was... odd. To say the least.”

Well, that at least Tommy can understand. This guy might be an older, bigger, stronger version of Tommy, but there is _no way_ that he’s going to beat Tommy in the “weird-ass family” stakes. Tommy has got _that_ prize in the bag.

“Betcha that my family situation is more complicated than yours?” he said, taking a sip of his drink. Noh-Varr raised an eyebrow, so Tommy found himself telling the story that he generally avoided thinking about, as a rule.

It’s not that Tommy’s ashamed of his background exactly. Well maybe the whole “twins being separated at birth” thing being a massive cliché. That’s a little embarrassing. It’s just explaining that his adoptive parents hated him so much that when they divorced they fought over who got to be free of him, well. That was unpleasant. And generally people’s faces when they got to this part of the story were full of pity. And if there’s one thing that Tommy hated, it was being pitied.

Except that Noh-Varr’s face isn’t showing that at all. He’s not looking at Tommy like he’s pathetic, he’s looking at him with interest. Like this story is fascinating and he wants to know how it ends.

“Go on”, Noh-Varr said, and Tommy realises that he’d stopped talking. 

“Well luckily for me about that time my adoptive parents get a call from child services or whoever. It turns out that I have a twin brother who wants to meet me, which came as a massive shock I can tell you. So anyway, Frank and Mary must have been having an off day or something because they agree to it and the following Saturday we’re sat in the living room of one Billy Kaplan, who looks exactly like me, only with terrible hair.”

Noh-Varr laughs, but doesn’t say anything.

“Anyway, it turns out that Rebecca and Jeff Kaplan are nice people, almost pathologically so, and when they find out about the Shepherds trying to dump me back into a kids home or whatever they have now, they offered to take me in. I was only 13 at the time, and after I’d moved in I never saw Frank and Mary again. They didn’t want to know. So Billy’s parents became mine. They’ve been Mom and Dad ever since. But that’s why me and Billy have different surnames. Turns out it’s a pain in the ass to change your name when you’re a minor. I was planning on doing it when I turned 18 but these last few months have been hectic. Probably do it when summer rolls around though.”

“Right. So I know that you’re 18, you have a twin brother called Billy – who by the way I think is over there in the corner kissing that blonde man...” Tommy turns to look and sure enough Billy and Teddy are attempting to chew each others faces off. _Score for you little bro_ , he thought as he turned back to Noh-Varr.

“- I know your tragic backstory and everything. There’s just one thing I don’t know” Noh said. “What is your first name, Mr. Shepherd?”

Tommy laughed. He’d been talking to this guy for the last thirty minutes and hadn’t even introduced himself. “Thomas. But everyone calls me Tommy. And that’s not my tragic backstory. That’s just... exposition. My tragic backstory is that I’m here because my brother begged me to come to this party which happens to be hosted by my very recent ex-girlfriend.

“Ah yes, truly tragic” Noh replied and the smile in his voice made Tommy want to laugh. “Well, don’t look now but our gracious host arrived some time ago and she just so happens to be looking in our direction.

“Oh crap. What’s she look like? Does she look pissed that I’m here? Pleased?” 

“Confused. I think she’s wondering why you’re talking to me.”

“Oh. I don’t really know what to do with that information.”

“I have an idea. Do you trust me?”

“What? No! Of course I don’t trust you, I only met you half an hour ago. My mom warned me about stranger danger.”

Noh-Varr just laughs at this. “Fair point. But let me ask you this Tommy. Want to make your ex jealous?”

Tommy considers this for approximately 0.3 seconds before deciding that whatever Noh-Varr has planned can’t be that bad and he nods. He’s slightly startled by Noh leaning in, and downright taken aback by his lips being pressed against Tommy’s. Tommy thinks, very quickly.

So Kate’s here with another man and Tommy is here to play wingman to his brother. While Tommy would prefer to be making out with a hot girl, there aren’t any around willing to help him out, which Noh is very kindly doing so. Besides, he’s not that bad looking and his kissing is – holy shit, ok, his kissing is amazing.

Tommy leans further into the kiss and topples off of his bar stool and into Noh’s lap. Noh laughs without detaching his mouth from Tommy’s and just puts his arms around Tommy’s waist to further pull them together. Tommy’s hands find their way into Noh’s hair and he’s just getting into it when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself Tommy. You always did like a party.”

He detaches himself from Noh and straightens his shirt as he turns around to face Kate. He’s hoping she’ll look angry or disappointed, but all that’s written there is deep amusement.

“Kate hi. Well I promised Billy I’d come along, couldn’t let him down, you know? I hope you don’t mind that I brought along my, err, _friend_?” He puts the emphasis on friend, hoping she’ll read into it and jump to a conclusion. However, if her smirk is anything to go by then she knows exactly what he’s doing. She knows him too well after all.

“Not at all. Hope you too have fun. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!” she said as she disappeared back into the crowd.

“Well, that went well.” Noh-Varr remarked and the amusement in his voice is too close for Tommy to handle. All of a sudden he feels really tired.

“Yeah sure. Anyway, I’m going to head off now. I have a study group tomorrow and I might only be going to college because Mom made me, but I’ve still got to actually put in some effort. See you around.”

“OK” Noh replied, and for a second Tommy is thrown by the fact that the disappointment he’d been hoping to hear in Kate’s voice is actually present in Noh’s, before he realises that he must be imagining it and shakes it off as he heads back to his dorm room. 

********************************************************************************

Two days later and Tommy was bored in English class. The teachers voice was droning and the heating was turned up way too high, which combined with the terrible lighting in the room was making everyone very sleepy. The guy in the seat next to Tommy had already nodded off and was drooling into his textbook.  
  
Finally the bell rang and Tommy was out of the door before the echo had died away. In his rush to get out of the room he didn't watch where he was going and collided with someone in the hallway, his books going flying and Tommy himself face-planting the floor in an epic fashion.  
  
"Wow. You really are the epitome of sophisticated grace" came a familiar voice from above him and Tommy peered up to see Noh-Varr standing above him, hand reaching out.  
  
"Yeah well" he said as he took Noh's hand and pulled himself to his feet, "I'm practising for my upcoming breakdancing competition. World championships, you know?"  
  
"Right" Noh said as he bent to help pick up Tommy's books. Tommy resolutely ignores the smirk on Noh's face. "Well, I wouldn't want to interfere with a star athletes finely-tuned nutritional intake, but I'm going to get a coffee if you want to join me?"  
  
"You're a jerk, you know that?" Tommy replied in lieu of an actual answer.  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
Tommy sighed. "No, it's not a no. Come on, you're buying."  
  
 ********************************************************************************  
  
"Skinny, decaf, crème brûlée latte with foam and chocolate sprinkles. Did you actually want any coffee in your coffee?"  
  
"Are you actually able to speak to people without being a giant ass?"  
  
"Oh yes, I normally do. But you're special Thomas Shepherd."  
  
"Oh boy, lucky me", Tommy dead panned.  
  
"But seriously, what's the point of coffee if you don't have any caffeine?" Noh asks.  
  
"I can't drink caffeine, it doesn’t agree with me" Tommy says.

“Doesn’t agree with you how?”

“Oh you know, the usual. We had an argument, we both said stuff we didn’t mean. Caffeine took the kids and went to stay with it’s mother.”

Noh-Varr laughs and Tommy smiles at the sound. He likes making Noh laugh. For some reason it makes him feel happy. When he’s finished laughing he leans towards Tommy and looks like he’s about to say something when suddenly his mouth is on Tommy’s again.

Tommy doesn’t even bother to think this time, just tilts his head so that Noh has better access and leans further into his personal space. But then Noh is leaning back away from him and Tommy is confused until Noh starts to speak.

“Kate, hi. Fancy seeing you here.”

Tommy whips his head around and sure enough Kate is standing there. Well that explains the kissing. What it doesn’t explain is why Tommy was so quick to respond, even though he wasn’t aware Kate was there. Or why Tommy is inexplicably sad at the fact that there _is_ an explanation.

“Noh, Tommy. Yes, fancy that. That you two would just so happen to be at the same cafe that I visit every Monday at 6pm, making out. What a small world, with such large coincidences.”

And now Tommy knew she was laughing at him. In all honesty he’d forgotten that Kate came here. He hadn’t been in months – not since they’d broken up, and it was the nearest coffee shop to his campus so they’d just stumbled in. But of course it looked like he’d planned it. And considering that had he been aware that Kate was about to walk in on them this is exactly what Tommy _would_ have planned, he could hardly complain about her assumptions. Still, it was really annoying.

Before he could say anything to try and save face though her order was called and she was out of the door.

“Ugh” he said, leaning forward to gently headbutt the table.

“That was awkward”, Noh remarked from above him.

“You can say that again”, Tommy mumbled into the wooden surface, before straightening up again. “I need a drink.”

“There’s a bar two blocks from here where I don’t get carded. I don’t know if they’d let you in though. We can try if you like?”

“I have a fake ID” Tommy announces, smiling smugly. 

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”  
  
********************************************************************************

It’s nearly midnight when Tommy drags himself up the stairs to the room he shares with his brother. He and Noh had ended up in a bar that had cheap drinks and loud music, which was pretty much Tommy’s idea of heaven. He’d danced with a few girls but had spent most of the night with Noh-Varr – talking, dancing, whatever. Noh hadn’t danced with any girls, Tommy couldn’t help but notice, and then couldn’t stop wondering why the hell he even cared.

He opens his door and turns on the light before freezing. There’s a mad scramble from the bed on the other side of the room as Billy and his new boyfriend leap for the bedcovers that are heaped on the floor. Where their clothes also are, Tommy can’t help but notice.

“Tommy, oh, hi. I, um. I assumed you were out.”

“I was out. I came home.”

“Er, yeah. Sorry. You remember Teddy?”

“Yeah sure. Well this is awkward as hell. I’m gonna crash at a friends. Next time send me a text or something alright?”

He leaves without waiting for a reply, pulling out his phone and dialling Noh-Varr as he heads back down the stairs.

“Hi. I know I was on my way home, but I was wondering if I could crash at yours tonight? I’ve been sexiled.”

********************************************************************************

Tommy is glad that he doesn’t have classes in the morning. Noh’s apartment isn’t far from campus, but it would still require him getting up earlier than he likes to in order to make it. Luckily Tuesday mornings are free and clear.

He arrives at the building and Noh buzzes him in without a word. Tommy heads down the hallway, grateful that Noh lives on the ground floor. He really doesn’t want to navigate any more stairs tonight. He’s not drunk, exactly, but the alcohol is making it’s presence known.

The door to the apartment is flung open just as Tommy reaches it, and he literally stops and stares at the sight before him. Noh-Varr has obviously just gotten out of the shower and he was wearing nothing but a loose-fitting pair of sweatpants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips, and a towel slung around his neck. His hair was still wet and Tommy watched as a water droplet ran down Noh’s neck and over his bare chest before disappearing into the waistband of Noh’s pants.

Tommy managed to drag his eyes away from Noh’s chest and made eye contact, not liking the smirk that he found there.

“Come on in. Want a drink?”

“Uh, please. Water’s fine.”

Tommy walks in and checks out the studio that is Noh’s apartment. It’s one room with a kitchenette down the side of one wall. A window take up an entire other wall, which just shows a view of the street outside. The third wall has two doors set into it, both open. Upon inspection it turns out one is a cupboard with Noh-Varr’s clothes piled into it, and the second leads to the tiniest bathroom that Tommy has ever seen. This wall also has an entertainment unit leaning against it that has a TV, DVD player, a couple of games consoles and massive pile of DVD’s and games on it. The fourth wall of the room has the door to the hallway in it, and a chest of drawers and desk leaning against it.

In the middle of the room there’s a small table with two chairs tucked under it, and a sofa bed that has a small table next to it with a lamp on it. The sofa has been folded out and made up into a bed.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing”, comes Noh’s voice from behind him, making Tommy jump slightly. “I only have this sofa bed to sleep on so it’s either sharing or sleeping on the floor. And I don’t have any spare blankets.”

Tommy clears his throat and takes the glass of water that Noh is proffering. “Er, right. Yeah, of course. Sharing. No problem.” _Well done Shepherd. You don’t sound at all like a stammering idiot_ he thinks to himself.

Truth be told, Tommy has absolutely no idea what the hell is wrong with him. He’s shared beds with friends before. He and Billy used to squeeze into Billy’s single bed all the time when he first moved in to the Kaplan house. And his best friend from school, David, used to sleep in his bed when they had sleepovers. It’s nothing new. _Get a grip Shepherd._

He downs his water and gratefully accepts the spare toothbrush that Noh had found so that Tommy could brush his teeth. He gets washed up and heads back into the main room to find Noh in bed with all the lights turned off except the lamp on the side table. Tommy feels awkward and unsure all of a sudden. He’s taken off his shoes but he’s still in his jeans and t-shirt that he’s been wearing all day. Should he take them off? Is he supposed to leave them on? What exactly is the etiquette here?

“Something wrong?” Noh asks, and Tommy realises that he’s just been standing there for a few minutes, not doing anything.

“Er, no” he replies and turns away as he undoes his belt and pulls off his jeans. It’s uncomfortable as hell to sleep in them anyway. He leaves his t-shirt on as he slides beneath the sheets.

Despite being a sofa bed, the mattress is incredibly comfortable. The pillows and blankets feel like they’re of a good quality and Tommy burrows into them, sighing contentedly. Noh-Varr leans over Tommy to flick the lamp off, and the room goes dark, illuminated solely by the streetlights shining in through the thin curtains. They show Noh-Varr leaning over Tommy, because for some reason he hasn’t lain back down after turning the lamp off.

Tommy lies there staring up at Noh, who is looking down at him with an expression on his face that Tommy can’t decipher. They stare at each other for a few seconds, and Tommy wonders if he should break the silence, ask Noh what he’s doing when suddenly Noh is moving. Except he’s not moving back to his side of the bed, he’s leaning down towards Tommy.

Tommy’s breath catches and his heart is hammering in his chest as Noh-Varr slowly leans towards him, and Tommy can’t take it anymore. He leans up the last inch or so to connect their mouths together – Noh making a sharp noise of surprise – and he has Noh’s tongue in his mouth and it’s amazing.

He reaches his hands up and one tangles into Noh’s hair while the other one rests on his back. Tommy can feel the muscles shift under Noh’s skin, can feel the tension in Noh’s body from where he’s still holding himself above Tommy even though they’re kissing. He tries to pull Noh down towards him, tries to pull Noh on top of him but instead Noh leans backwards and breaks the kiss.

“Goodnight Tommy”, he says before rolling on to his side facing away from Tommy.

Tommy feels confused and more than a little hurt. He doesn’t know what he’s done wrong. He can be a little slow on the uptake sometimes – especially when feelings and emotions are involved – but he’s not an idiot, and for some reason he’s attracted to this guy and really enjoys kissing him. And Noh seems to enjoy kissing him too, but then he just stops to go to sleep when there’s no one around to interrupt them? What’s that about?

Tommy’s always considered himself to be straight, never even thought about another man in that way before. But he’d attended a lot of LGBT youth meetings as a teenager when Billy had been too shy to go on his own, and so he knew that sexuality was a spectrum and sometimes things changed. But whatever, that didn’t really matter. All Tommy knew was that he was into this guy, who was just giving him incredibly mixed signals.

“Night” he says, to see if there’s any reaction from Noh-Varr. There’s none. Ignoring the ache in his chest he too turns on his side away from his bedmate and tries to sleep.

He’s not very successful and by the time the morning sun is streaming through the window a few hours later, he’s done nothing more than fitfully doze for a few minutes at a time. He can hear deep even breaths coming from Noh and so he carefully slides out of bed and pulls his jeans and sneakers on, before grabbing his bag and hoodie as he heads out of the door.

The universe must absolutely hate him because as he leaves the building he bumps into someone about to enter it and he freezes as he looks up into Kate’s face.

“Tommy? What the hell are you – oh wait. Let me guess, you crashed at your _friend’s_ house last night?” she says, tone mocking although her smile is friendly. And Tommy has no clue why the hell she’s even here but yeah, of course she thinks that once again Tommy is trying to persuade her of a relationship that doesn’t exist. But this is not a good time for Tommy to be thinking about the falsity of said relationship with Noh-Varr.

“Do you mind if we don’t do this right now? I’m really not in the mood” he says and moves to walk past her, but something in his tone or expression must have registered with her because she frowns and follows him out of the building.

“Tommy? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, everything’s just peachy” he says, and it sounds absolutely miserable to his own ears.

“Yeah it looks like it. Come on, breakfast is on me” she says, and she grabs his arm and starts pulling him down the road.

Which is how he finds himself sat in a diner twenty minutes later while Kate orders them both breakfast. Unsurprisingly it’s pancakes for both of them. Kate’s always loved pancakes.

“Why were you at Noh-Varr’s apartment at six in the morning?” he asks once the waiter has left.

Kate raises an eyebrow at the question. “You don’t know?” she asks, and Tommy just shakes his head.

“Noh and I go to the same gym. It’s how we met. We normally go for a run every Tuesday and Friday morning, he didn’t show up this morning and I was on my way to find out why. You didn’t know any of this?”

“No. I had no idea.”

“In that case, what were _you_ doing at Noh’s this morning?”

Tommy fiddles with the sugar packets on the table in an attempt to dodge the question, but when he looks up Kate is still looking at him expectantly.

“Look Tommy, just because I’m not your girlfriend any more it doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I’ve know you and Billy for years and I’m not going to stop giving a damn just because we’ve stopped dating. So talk to me. Maybe I can help?”

Tommy weighs up his options and to his surprise finds himself wanting to talk to Kate. She knew him better than anyone else on the planet – with the obvious exception of Billy, but Billy was far too much of a starry-eye romantic to be on any practical help in this matter. So he finds himself pouring out the whole story. How – just as she had thought – they’d first been pretending to be an item around Kate to get a reaction, but how Tommy now genuinely liked Noh and he didn’t know what to think. What to do.

“Wow. I had no idea you were into guys” Kate says, and Tommy laughs.

“Me neither. This is new territory.”

“OK. Well, knowing Noh as I do I can say with some certainty that whatever he’s doing, he’s not doing it to mess you around. He’s a very serious person when it comes to this sort of thing, and he probably has a very good reason for doing what he’s doing. You should talk to him.”

Tommy wrinkled up his nose. He wasn’t great at the talking and verbalising his emotions thing. He was more of a “bottle it all up and express affection through insults and physical contact” type of guy.

“I know, I know. You don’t do talking. But in this case I seriously recommend you try.”

Tommy was about to reply when the waiter came back with their order and the conversation devolved into more of a general catch up session. It had been a long time since Tommy had actually talked to Kate, and he was pleasantly surprised to discover that it wasn’t painful at all. In fact, he was glad that he was able to catch up with her. Now that he was over her they could work on building a friendship again. Billy for one would be pleased. It had been difficult for him to be stuck between his best friend and his brother for the last few months.

An hour later he’s feeling a lot more optimistic about life as he returns to his dorm – now thankfully free from naked men. Billy had an 8am class this morning so Tommy had the room to himself. He showers and collapses into bed, the sleeplessness of the night finally catching up to him.

********************************************************************************

He’s woken a few hours later by someone knocking on the door. Assuming it’s Billy who’s lost his keys again he shuffles to the door, yawning and rubbing his head so that his hair sticks up every which way. He throws open the door and immediately regrets every life decision he’s ever made up to this point because it’s not Billy on the other side of the door, it’s Noh-Varr. Who is looking perfect and gorgeous and his hair is amazing and god. Why does he have to look so good when Tommy is such a fucking state 

“I brought you one of those fake coffees that you like” Noh says, and shoves a Starbucks cup into Tommy’s hand 

“Err, thank you”, he replies then stands aside to invite Noh in. “Excuse the mess.”

“Kate told me where you live, I hope you don’t mind?”

Suddenly Tommy is very, very awake. “You talked to Kate?”

“Yes. I phoned her to apologise for missing a standing appointment that we have, and I mentioned that I needed to talk to you as well. She told me that your phone would probably be on silent as you’d be tired and it would be better for me to visit in person. Then she gave me your address. I hope that’s alright? 

“It’s fine. Just wish I’d gotten a heads up. I could have gotten cleaned up and looked less like a troll when you arrived.”

“You look great to me”, Noh says and he smiles, which makes Tommy stomach do little flips of joy 

“Right, um. So what did you need to talk to me about?” Tommy says as he takes a sip from his cup.

“I wanted to apologise for last night. For kissing you. It was a mistake that should never have happened and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Tommy’s heart sinks. Well. There was his answer, and he hadn’t even needed to ask the question. Noh wasn’t interested in him. The kiss had been a mistake. He swallows against the lump that’s suddenly appeared in his throat and blinks back the moisture in his eyes. He’s not crying. Not over this guy he’s known less than a week and shared a few (admittedly amazing) kisses with.

“S’fine.”

“Tommy? Shit, you’re upset with me aren’t you? Look, I know I deserve it, but I’d really like if we could be friends. You’re a great guy and I’d hate to think that I ruined a friendship because of a lapse in judgement.”

The ache in Tommy’s chest gets bigger and he just wants Noh to leave so that he can curl up in a ball on his bed for the rest of his life. But there’s something he needs to know first.

“Was it something I did?”

“What?”, Noh is confused.

“It’s just. You seemed really into it. I thought you liked me. And then you. Just stopped. Did I...? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I’ve never been with a guy before so I don’t know if I was meant to do something different that I didn’t do or something.”

“Wait. You. What are you saying?”

Tommy shifts uncomfortably. “I was just wondering if I did something to change your mind. Because if so I’d like to know so that I can make sure I don’t do it in the future.”

Noh-Varr frowns and sets his coffee cup down on the desk next to Billy’s mug before walking over to where Tommy is sat cross-legged on his bed.

“Tommy. Every time I kissed you it was because I wanted to, not because you happened to be there or because I wanted to help you wind Kate up or anything. I kissed you last night because I couldn’t help myself. You were in my bed and you were beautiful and I wanted to kiss you so I did.”

Tommy’s heart is in his mouth. Noh is sat so close to him, and saying all these wonderful things and he doesn’t know what to do with this information.

“I stopped because I was under the impression that you didn’t want to be kissing me. I know for you it was just to make your ex jealous and she wasn’t around last night so there was no reason for you to kiss me. You told me you were straight. Why on earth would you want to be kissing me?”

Tommy can’t believe his ears. Noh wants him. Likes kissing him. He’d just assumed that Tommy didn’t feel the same way. Well Tommy was going to correct him on that score.

“I like you. A lot. I always assumed I was straight but I really like it when you kiss me, and I really want to do it again. Ideally when no one else is around” he says, and Noh’s face lights up in a smile that brings back the squirming sensation in Tommy’s stomach.

“I can do that” Noh whispers as he leans in and Tommy practically falls over himself in his eagerness to meet Noh halfway. Noh doesn’t seem to mind, catching Tommy around the waist and pulling him into his lap as he laughs into Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy feels like he’s flying. He’s the happiest he’s been in a long time and when Noh starts to mouth down his neck he groans out loud. He can feel Noh’s hands on his waist, Noh’s thumb has slipped underneath Tommy’s t-shirt and is rubbing his hip absentmindedly, but it’s all Tommy can concentrate on. He pulls on Noh’s shirt and Noh is great at taking hints because he slides both hands underneath the t-shirt and then up Tommy’s sides, pulling his top over his head.

As soon as it’s been deposited on the floor Tommy lunges for Noh again, not wanting to be apart from him any longer than is necessary, and he fumbles for the buttons on Noh’s shirt. That too joins Tommy’s on the floor and Noh flips them both over so that Tommy is lying on his back and Noh is pressed flush against him. Noh’s hand is at Tommy’s waistband and he’s trying to undo the drawstring one-handed when karma decides to rear its head, and the door opens as Billy returns from his morning classes, Teddy in tow.

“Agh!” Billy screams and drops his books as he literally covers his eyes, like a four year old would. Teddy politely averts his.

“Shit. We really need a system bro.”

Noh-Varr laughs and leans over to pick his shirt up, which Tommy glares at because they are so not finished here.

“Is it safe to look yet?” Billy says and Tommy rolls his eyes.

“Jesus, yes! We’re wearing more clothes than you two were last night so you don’t have any right to complain.”

Teddy blushes. Billy looks like he’s about to say something when suddenly his expression changes and Tommy realises that the penny has just dropped. That’s he’s caught his supposedly straight brother in bed with another man. Oh god, this conversation was going to be fun. Billy had spent a lot of time teasing Tommy with the statistical likelihood of twins sharing a sexual orientation. He was going to be pretty unbearable after this.

“Maybe we should go to my room B?” Teddy said, and Tommy pledged to thank him later.

“Yeah sure. I’ll be back later tonight Tommy. Talk to you then” Billy said as he left the room, winking in an incredibly unsubtle manner.

Alone again Tommy turned back to Noh who was smiling in amusement.

“What are you laughing at?” 

“Oh nothing in particular.”

“Better not be”, Tommy said as he pulled Noh back down to him. They had lost time to make up for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to chat or send me any fic prompts or anything. :)


End file.
